We're a package deal
by CMCrazies
Summary: College story. Will has a son from when he was in high school. what happens when he goes to college and meets JJ and wants her to be part of there lives and what complications will accrue. WILLIFER JJ/WILL HERNY some of team incudled.
1. Chapter 1

**New story enjoy it. This is different from my others, and its also a college story. **

**Chapter 1.**

Putting her bag down JJ, sat down in one of the chairs. Looking round the classroom, JJ noticed how it was nothing like high school. Letting out a breath, she pulled out her notebook, feeling someone sit next to her, as the last few students arrived. Looking at the Guy, JJ tired not to stare at him too much.

"Okay so welcome to your first college class. And if I were you I'd take a very close look at the person next to you, cause for the next three years they will be your partner."

Everyone let out a little laugh, JJ turned round getting a full look at the guy, smiling widely.

"Well Hey there." he smiled.

"I'm JJ."

"Will, nice to meet ya."

JJ smiled, listening to his accent.

"Your not from around here huh?" Will asked.

"What did my accent give me away" JJ smiled

"Just a little " Will said raising his brow, "So where ya from?"

"Pennsylvania"

Will nodded. "Well tell ya what Pennsylvania, since were gonna be spending a lot time together in this class, and I hope out of class. How about we go for coffee some time?"

JJ licked her lips. "Deal"

"Okay" Will nodded.

As the class ended, JJ started walking up the steps to leave feeling someone pull on her arm.

"Here's my number, text me okay"

JJ nodded. "I will"

/

Opening the door, JJ stepped into there dorm. Standings still she looked at the bright multi coloured room. "What happened In here?"

"I gave this place a Pen make over" Penelope smiled.

"Well it does look pretty good" JJ smiled putting her bag down, sitting next to her two roommates, Emily and Penelope.

"So how was your first class?"

JJ sighed, biting her lip." Interesting actually"

"Like good course or boy?"

JJ laughed. "Boy interesting"

"Do tell buttercup"

JJ smiled, she liked how she got along with both her roommates.

"Okay" she paused. "Our tutor made us become partners with the person who was sat next to us"

"And?" Emily smiled.

"There was this really hot guy next to me, with the hottest accent I've ever heard"

"He's from around here right?"

"Yes! And he gave me his number, and said , we should hang out since were gonna be spending a lot of time together"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know, I mean. doesn't it seem desperate to text this soon?"

"Not!" Emily paused. "If your just gonna be his friend at the moment"

JJ nodded. "Your right" picking up her bag, JJ pulled out the card and her phone, typing in his number.

_** Hey, it's JJ, let me know when you wanna grab that coffee xo **_

/

Knocking on the door, Will stepped inside. Letting out a laugh. "Wow, someone's dressed to please"

Rolling her eyes she turned round. "Henry, your father's here"

Hearing footsteps, Will smiled seeing Henry running towards him. Picking him up, Will ruffled his hair. "Hey bud, ya ready?"

"Yeah, I grab toy"

Will smiled, picking up Henry's bag, seeing him come back with his action figure"

"I'll let you know when I'm dropping him off. "

"Thanks"

Getting back to his dorm, Will opened the door, watching as, Henry ran inside. Looking round he saw his roommate.

"So that's the kid?"

"Yeah, he's well behaved don't worry"

"He seems okay." Morgan nodded.

Will nodded. "So, your okay with this?"

"Man, you have a kid, I'm not gonna stop that, I get it, you wanna be part of his life, he can be here whenever "

"Good, and think you could do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Keep the limit to how many girls you have to under four."

"Morgan laughed. "Yeah, yeah, guess same rule applies for you huh"

"Somethin' like that" Will laughed.

"Daddy, can we play?"

Will nodded, feeling his phone go off, seeing the text he smiled.

_** How's Monday, after class? X**_

Eating the ice cream, JJ looked down at the sofa, as her phone went off.

"What he say?" Emily asked.

"Monday after class"

"And?" Pen asked.

"I'm saying Yes" JJ smiled pressing send.

/

**So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Sipping her coffee JJ looked round at Will. "So"

Will smiled. "You enjoying class?"

"Yeah, seems pretty good, but really were gonna talk about college?"

Will smiled. "Okay, what do ya wanna talk about?"

"Well technically you're the one who asked me out so."

Will laughed. "Okay, tell me about you?"

"Well" JJ licked her lips. " I grew up in a small town, played soccer, simple life"

"Your not much of an open person are ya"

"No, now your turn"

"Well, I grew up here In New Orleans, did a few stupid things growing up, and I wanna be a cop like my pap one day"

JJ smiled. "Keep it in the family."

"So, I was thinking that maybe, we could do this once a week, or maybe I could buy ya dinner"

JJ nodded. "Why?"

"Why what?" Will asked.

"Are you interested in me?" JJ said biting her lip.

"Well, I would like to have some friends that aren't male and since ya were sitting next to me"

JJ smiled. "Okay I get it"

"Plus ya hot so"

JJ blushed. "You got yourself a date."

/

"So you like him?" Emily asked.

"There's something about him I don't know, I've never felt like this before"

"Then buttercup get in there before someone steals him, not many guys like that stay single for long"

JJ smiled. "Well good job he's taken me out for dinner then huh"

/

Walking out of the restaurant , JJ smiled laughing at Will. "I really enjoyed that."

"Me too" Will smiled, ,placing his hand on JJ's back. "I hope we can do that again"

"We defiantly can" JJ liked her lips moving closer to Will, she slowly pressed her lips against his, before pulling away.

"I think this is a start t a great friendship, and hopefully more"

JJ smiled, nodding. "Lets get to know each other a little more first.

/

Putting Henry to bed, Will walked into the living room, sitting down he saw Derek, playing a video game.

"You know you have one of hell of a kid right?"

Will nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I try my best with him, its hard with his mother"

"Well, looks like he listens to you more man." Derek smiled. "He behaves and polite."

"Yeah, I got lucky I guess" Will ran his hand through his hair.

"What's up?"

"Your dating Emily right?, she's JJ's roommate?"

"I am, and she's the girl from your class right, yeah Em's mentioned her why?"

"I took her out for dinner the other night, she kissed me" Will paused. "I really like her"

"Then ask her out"

"Its not that I'm gonna, its just I haven't really been with anyone, cause of Henry, he's already confused with me and his mom, and I don't want him or me to get hurt"

"Then" Morgan sighed. "Get to know her, and then when your ready, tell her about Henry and see what she thinks"

Will nodded. "Sorry man, I'm not good at this whole dating thing"

Morgan laughed "You'll be fine, just wait and see"

/

**Hope you liked this chapter. Lots more to come, and any ideas are welcome :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

_Two and half months later_

Will ran his hand through his hair, he was waiting to go pick up JJ, before they headed to one of the campus parties, he was really falling for her, and he really wanted to tell her about Henry, and tonight he would.

Walking into the party, JJ held onto Will's hand, as they moved past the overly drunk dancing girls, grabbing a drink, they wondered outside, feeling a breeze hit her skin, JJ shivered, feeling Will wrap his arm around her kissing her bare shoulder.

"Ya cold"

"I'm okay" JJ smiled, sipping her drink.

Will smiled, taking hold of her hand. "So you wanna stick here for a bit, then go somewhere"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking we could go back to mine?"

Will nodded. "I like the sound of that"

Downing shot, JJ shook it off placing the cup down on the table, turning into Will. JJ whispered in his ear. "Lets go"

Will smiled, packing her lips, he took her hand guiding her out of the house.

Unlocking the door to her dorm, JJ placed the keys down In the pot, wondering off to her room, Will right behind her, pulling off her shoes, JJ moved her hair to one side, feeling Will's lips tingle against her skin, closing her eyes JJ let out a moan.

"Will"

Smiling, Will kissed down her neck line, moving the sleeve of her top off her shoulder, turning, JJ cupped Will's cheek, kissing him deeply.

Smiling, Will ran his hand over JJ' neck, pulling there bodies down onto the bed kissing her deeply.

"JJ"

"Don't stop"

Will smiled, kissing down her chest, feeling JJ take in a deep breath, Will ran his hand under her top, slowly pulling it over her arms. Seeing her lace bra, Will smiled, kissing in between her breast. Pulling on Will's shirt, JJ sat up, pulling the top over his head, running her hands down his abbs. JJ smiled running her lips over his tattoo.

"Top draw"

Will nodded, panting for air, he leaned over the bed, opening the draw pulling out a condom, continuing there night of romance.

/

Cuddling up to Will, JJ smiled kissing his chest, pulling the sheets across her chest.

"Good mornin' beautiful"

JJ smiled. "Morning"

Will cuddled up to JJ. Running his hand across her cheek. "So there was something I wanted to tell ya last night"

"Okay?" JJ asked looking at him.

"Here" Will said, leaning out the bed, picking up his boxers and his shirt. Handing JJ his shirt. Taking the shirt, JJ sat up in bed, pulling her pants off her the floor sliding them up her legs, JJ pulled the top over her head, sitting back down on the bed, JJ crossed her legs.

"What's going on?"

Will licked his lips. "Over the last couple of months, we've been dating, I know I've really started falling for you, and now truly trust you, but there's something about me you don't know"

"You can trust me" JJ said taking his hand.

_Here it goes Will said to himself _"I have a two year old son" Will.

JJ was a bit taken back, but looked at Will. "Wow"

"Yeah, but he's the best thing that ever happened to me, he's by boy"

"What's his name?"

Will looked at JJ a bit confused. "Henry". he paused. "Your not?"

"Am I pissed you didn't tell me straight away," she stopped "Yes, but does you having a kid, change anything. No. And I hope I can meet him soon"

Will smiled. "You will soon, I promise"

JJ smiled. "I really wish you would of told me"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just. Henry is my life. The whole situation Is a mess, and all I wanna do is protect him and make sure the right people are in his life."

JJ nodded. "I understand that, and I hope you trust me enough, and that you know I trust you, and I'm okay waiting"

Will smiled kissing her. "Thank you."

JJ smiled. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he's a good kid, or tries to be, I teach him the good and bad things, he seems to really look up to me"

"I bet, you're a great guy"

Will laughed. "Everyone says he's just like me"

"Then, you better watch out when he's older"

Will smiled. "I really like you JJ, and I want Henry to get to know you, and I think you'll be great with him. "

"Well I can't wait to meet him" JJ smiled widely

/

**So how much you all liking this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad your all liking this, and I will not be updating till end of week cause I'm working all day for rest of the week and don't worry it's about to get way more interesting. **

**Chapter 4.**

"So he has a kid" Emily asked.

"Yeah." she sighed. "But I don't know a part of this makes me like him even more"

"Why?"

"He's a loving dad who would do anything for his son"

Emily nodded. "You know what your gonna do?"

"Yeah" she paused. "I'm gonna wait it out and when Will's ready for me to meet him I'll be ready too"

"It's a big step Jay"

"I know it is, but its his life, and I care about him"

"Just be careful."

/

Walking out of class, JJ held onto Will's hand, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"You okay?" JJ asked him.

Will nodded, kissing the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her. "Yeah, I'm just tired"

JJ gave him a little smile. Rubbing his back. "We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course" Will smiled.

JJ stopped outside, looking at Will. "I gotta go to work"

Will pulled a sad face, Pulling JJ closer to him. "Don't go"

JJ smiled. "I have too" she said kissing him deeply.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight"

See you then" JJ said kissing him once again, walking away.

Running a hand through his hair, all Will could do was smile. He really, really liked JJ. Walking off to his form, Will heard his phone ring.

"Dad what's up?"

"We got a problem" Mr Lamontagne

"What's going on?"

"Lisa. Just dropped Henry on my door step, said she has an emergency out of time and Henry's yours for two weeks"

"WHAT!. I'll be right there"

/

Opening the door, Will watched as Henry ran through door, almost bumping into Morgan.

"What happened?"

"Lisa happened" Will said putting Henry's bags down.

"What did she do?"

"What she always does" Will sighed.

Will saw Henry running to him, picking him up, he felt him snuggle close to him.

"What's up bud?"

"I wanna live with you"

"I know buddy, I want you to live with me too." he paused. "Soon I promise"

Henry nodded. "I hungry"

Will sighed. "Go play for me okay"

Running off Will looked round at Morgan, taking out his phone.

Smiling, JJ saw her caller ID. "Hey"

"Hey how was work?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old" JJ

Will smiled. "So listen something came up"

"Yeah, everything okay?"

"I don't know yet" he paused. "But how do you feel about dinner for three?"

"For three?"

"Me you and Henry" Will paused, waiting for her to answer.

"I think it sounds great the three of us."

Will smiled widely. "Come round when ya ready"

"See you soon"

Hanging up the phone, JJ bit down on her lip. "Okay this is happening"

"Henry, you wanna have dinner with me and my friend tonight?"

"Who friend?"

"Her name is JJ. And she's my girlfriend"

"You like her?"

Will smiled. "I love her"

Henry nodded. "K"

/

Knocking on the door, JJ smiled seeing Will, walking in, JJ gave him a quick kiss. "Hey"

"Hi" he smiled.

"Were almost ready."

JJ nodded. "I'm nervous" JJ bit her lip.

Will took hold of her hand. "Don't be "

"Henry" Will shouted.

JJ nodded, taking a deep breath, she saw the blonde haired blue eye'd boy run towards them. She couldn't help at smile at how cute he was.

"Henry this is my friend JJ"

"Hi" Henry said

"Hey there Henry" JJ smiled.

"We eat"

"Grab your coat"

JJ smiled looking at Will. "He's cute"

"He'll be wrapped around your finger by the end of the night" Will whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

Smiling, JJ took hold of Will's hand, seeing Henry putting on his coat.

/

**What did you think? Next chapter will be more of JJ and Henry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys , sorry for the late update. Work is taking over my life. **

**Chapter 5.**

Waking into the restaurant Will look round seeing how busy it was.

"I'll go see if there's any tables." Will said running his hand along JJ's back.

"Okay" JJ smiled, watching as he walked off.

Feeling someone take hold of her hand, JJ saw Henry standing right by her leg. Smiling, JJ bent down to his level.

"You okay?"

Henry nodded. Smiling. "You pretty"

JJ smiled. "Well thank you, ya know your more handsome than your daddy"

Henry laughed.

"You wov daddy?, he wov you "

JJ sighed licking her lips, looking in Will's direction before back at Henry. "I really care about , and love him yes" she smiled "But don't tell him, that's our secret okay"

Henry smiled. "You funny"

JJ smiled, running her hand through his hair, picking him she placed Henry on her hip, seeing Will calling them over.

JJ smiled, watching as Henry took a big mouth full of ice cream. Will laughed wiping Henry's mouth. "Easy there bud, don't rush it down.

JJ looked round at Will. "That your favourite?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

JJ smiled. "It's mine too" JJ watched as he smiled widely.

"Okay bud, finish up then we can to the park for a little bit"

"Really?"

"Yeah. But only twenty minutes then bed"

"Thank daddy"

Sitting down on the bench, JJ felt Will take hold of her hand, as they both watched Henry run up the steps and go down the slide.

"So?"

"I think you have one hell of a kid right there" JJ smiled.

"I try"

"You've done a great job" JJ turned to Will.

"Its been hard, but I really do my best and I want you to help me become a better dad"

JJ nodded, turning back to Henry. "How long till you think he falls asleep?"

"Give it ten, he'll run over saying he's tired"

/

Placing Henry down in his bed, Will woke him up helping him change into his pj's

"Daddy"

"Yeah"

"I like JJ, pretty"

Will smiled "Yeah she is huh"

"She wov you?"

"I don't know little man, I haven't asked yet"

"I like her"

"She a keeper then?"

"Keep her daddy"

Will smiled. "Sleep buddy, we'll see ya in the morning"

Joining JJ back in the living room, Will sat down. Pulling JJ into his arms.

"Henry had fun tonight"

"I did too" JJ smiled, laying her head onto his chest.

Will kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her hair. "You can ask me ya know"

"Ask you what?" JJ said looking up at Will.

"About Henry's mom"

JJ nodded. Sitting up. "Tell me as much as you want to tell me" JJ said taking his hand In hers.

Taking a deep breath Will JJ right in the eye. "It was a drunk night in my senior year." he paused. "We weren't dating, but I told her I wanted to be there for our baby"

JJ nodded, looking right back at him.

"She Lisa, got into a bad crowed, she's now living with a guy twice her age, who I'm pretty sure is a drunk drug dealer"

She sighed, squeezing Will's hand.

"I took a couple years out to help raise Henry, I did night classes, and now I'm doing college properly."

"You're a great dad Will."

"I know, it's just I wanna get full custody of him." he shook his head. "All he keeps asking is if he can come live with me"

"And it's not that simple"

Will nodded. "Yes, she has a house and money, where as I do have a job but live on campus"

"Your looking to get your own place right?"

"I need to be sure I have everything, and have something against her so I can get full custody"

"I'll help in anyway I can" JJ said cupping his cheeks. "I love you" JJ said wrapping her hands around his neck leaning her forehead on his.

"I've been waitin' to say that for a few days now" Will smiled. "I love you too" he said pecking her lips.

"C'mon lets get some sleep, we can talk about this in the future"

"So your in, you get that me and Henry are a package deal"?

JJ nodded. "I may only be eighteen, and hell never thought this would be happening, but I care about you, and Henry he's a great kid, I wanna be with you, and I know Henry comes with that"

"Ya amazing' ya know that"

"I do now" JJ smiled.

/

**What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Three weeks had gone by, Henry was really starting to like JJ, and JJ was starting to really love Henry, she couldn't believe how adorable and well behaved he was.

Will opened, his eyes, Seeing JJ wiggle closer to him, smiling he wrapped her back in his arms kissing her forehead. Before falling back asleep. Waking up, Henry grabbed his teddy, walking out of his room, he saw his' daddy's door half open, walking in he saw his daddy and friend sleeping. Smiling, Henry climbed on the bed, jumping down on both of them.

Feeling some pounce on them, JJ opened her eyes, seeing Henry giggling. "Ohh."

Will smiled, running his hand through Henry's hair. "What no sleep in"

JJ smiled, sitting up she pulled Henry into her arms. "What ya wake us up for you little monkey" JJ said tickling his stomach.

Henry laughed, trying to pull out of JJ's hold. "We off to the zoo?"

JJ looked up at Will. " Hmm, I don't know are we babe"

" I remember talking about it but, I don't know, if he's been a good boy to go"

"I AM , I AM" Henry said standing up jumping up and down.

Will smiled. "Okay bud get dressed. Were off to the zoo"

/

Holding onto both Will and JJ's hand, Henry pulled them through the doors of the zoo. Smiling, JJ looked round at Will. Watching as Henry, walked right in front of them.

Taking hold of Will's hand JJ kissed his cheek. "He's gonna enjoy this"

"Wait till he see's the seal lion show"

JJ smiled . "I love them shows"

Will smiled, giving her a quick kiss, squeezing Henry's shoulders. "What ya wanna see first?"

"Lions"

Will smiled. "That's my boy"

After spending all morning and afternoon, looking round at all the animals it was time to watch the seal lion show. Sitting down, JJ and Will both watched as Henry sat down, onto JJ's lap, wrapping her arms around his waist, JJ smiled.

Watching as the seal, walked out, Henry giggled widely, as the show went on and the seal lion, headed the ball. And swan round the pool, and waved goodbye to everyone. Seeing the smile on his son's face, Will had never been more happy in his life.

After the show ended, JJ picked Henry up, as he laid his head on her shoulder, she watched as he fell start asleep.

"Lets get him home"

"He's going back to Lisa's right?"

Will nodded. "Yeah his stuffs in the car"

JJ sighed, kissing Henry's head. As they got the car.

Pulling up outside Lisa's house Will turned off the engine. " I'll be back in a few"

JJ smiled. "Take your time"

Waking up Henry, Will unbuckled his car seat. "Buddy your home"

Henry let out a yawn seeing where he was. "I wanna go home with you"

"I know Henry, and I do too, but your with your mom this week, I'll see you this weekend"

Henry nodded, looking round at JJ. "Bye J"

"Bye buddy" JJ smiled waving at him.

/

As Lisa opened the door, Henry ran straight in and into his room, Will sighed, looking up at Lisa. "What's up with him?"

"He wanted to stay with me, but I told him he couldn't"

"Well ya just have him weekends Will." Lisa said rolling her eyes

"Just call me when ya need me to pick him up, and in the future. Give Henry notice when your gonna leave him alone for two weeks."

"I left him with you"

"Yeah, and now all he wants to do is stay with me"

"I won't let that happen"

"Bye Lisa" Will said walking off.

Making dinner, Lisa, walked into Henry's room, seeing him playing. "Dinners ready"

Henry nodded. "K"

"You okay?" She asked wrapping her arm around her son.

"No, Me want daddy and JJ"

"Who's JJ?" Lisa asked

"Daddy friend, she nicer than you"

"HERNY" Mark shouted. "You Don't talk to your mother like that" he said grabbing his arm.

"Mark let him go" Lisa said, seeing Henry start to cry.

Henry ran off to the kitchen wiping his eyes he held onto his arm eating his dinner in silence.

"Ya need to teach that kid some rules"

"I DO" she paused. "But you hurting him everytime he says something isn't going to help."

"Whatever!" he paused. "I'm gonna go to heat up, feel free to join me"

/

Sitting down on her bed, JJ tied her hair up. "You okay?"

Will nodded. Letting out a breath.

JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kneeling behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I promise" he sighed, kissing her arm. "These last couple of weeks have just been perfect, ya know" he stopped the free of us" JJ smiled, kissing his neck. "I know."

Will turned round. "I just want it to be the three of us"

"And it will one day" JJ said squeezing his hand.

"I love how you are with him."

"Well he's easy to love"

Will smiled. "You up for next weekend?"

"I'm working all day but I can come for dinner"

"Okay" Will smiled pecking her lips.

JJ smiled, kissing him back. "So now were finally alone" JJ said perching her lips together"

Will smiled "Come ere" Will smiled pulling her on top of him.

/

**What did you think? Hope your enjoying it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Leaving Henry's room, Lisa entered her own, seeing Mark. Sighing, Lisa sat down on the bed, breathing in the smoke from Marks cigarette.

"What's up babe?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "Will has a girlfriend, and Henry seems to like her more than me"

Mark sat up. Holding his cig. "Babe, she's probs some skank he just found, and trying to prove he's better to look after Henry"

Lisa nodded. "Were not gonna let that happen right?"

"Trust me, it's not happening"

/

Pulling on his bag, Henry picked up the drawing, running out of the coat room, he saw his daddy. Smiling, Will bent down, as Henry ran into his arms, hugging him, Will smiled.

"You miss me little man?"

"Yeah" Henry smiled.

Seeing the drawing, Will looked at him. "Who this?"

"Me, you and JJ" Henry said, smiling.

Will smiled. "Well JJ's gonna love it, c'mon"

Putting Henry's dinner down on the table, Henry started eating his chicken nuggets. Hearing a knock on the door, JJ smiled, throwing the tea towel over his head. Seeing JJ Will smiled giving her a quick kiss. As she entered his dorm.

"Hi" JJ smiled

"Hey there beautiful"

"JJ" Henry

"Hey bud." JJ smiled, wrapping her arm around Will's waist.

Walking into the kitchen, JJ looked up at Will as he finished cooking. "Hungry?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah"

/

"Henry, bath's ready"

"Can, JJ do it?"

Will and JJ both looked at each other. "Okay" JJ smiled, squeezing Will's hand. Picking Henry up, JJ carried him into the bathroom.

Drying Henry off, JJ stood up seeing him run off to his room, walking into the living room, JJ smiled at Will. "He might need help into his pj's"

Will nodded. "Be back soon"

JJ smiled, sitting down on the sofa.

/

Breaking away from the kiss, JJ smiled, kissing Will's chest, she took hold of his dog tags.

"I've never seen you take these off"

Will smiled, placing his hands on hers. "Well"

Will sat up, pulling off his dog tag, he placed it over JJ's head. "Keep em safe"

JJ smiled. "I will, now we better get some sleep"

"I love you" Will smiled.

"I love you too." JJ kissed him once again.

Waking up, Henry held onto his teddy crying. Climbing out of his now wet bed, Henry ran towards his daddy's room, seeing the door open Henry walked in. seeing JJ, Henry pushed on her arm crying. Opening her eyes, JJ saw Henry stood crying, sitting up, JJ turned on the lamp waking up Will.

"You okay, little man?"

"Bad dream"

JJ sighed, picking Henry up, she felt how wet his pj's were "Will. He's all wet"

"Ya wet the bed, again bud?"

Henry nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Let's clean ya up" Will said climbing out of bed, guiding Henry to the bathroom.

"I'll take his sheets off."

Pulling off his bedding, JJ placed them in the washer, to wash in the morning, walking into the bathroom, she saw Will, helping Henry out of his clothes, turning of the shower. Washing Henry, JJ, picked him up out of the shower wrapping the towel around him, helping into his clean clothes.

"Stay with you?"

"Of course, c'mon sweetie" JJ said carrying a once again sleepy Henry.

Laying Henry down in the middle of the bed, JJ watched as he fell straight asleep, sighing, she felt Will wrap his arms around her. "How often does he have nightmares?"

"it's a phase, hopefully it will go away soon"

"Let's hope, don't think you can afford to wash his sheets all the time"

Will nodded, letting out a breath. "Lets sleep"

/

**What did you think? And any ideas what people wanna see?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So if there's anything anyone would like to see in this story, just say and I will see what I can do :D**

**Chapter 8.**

Playing with his toys, Henry picked up his teddy, walking into the kitchen, seeing his mother, and Mike.

"Mommy we play?"

"No, Henry go play were busy"

"Please mommy" Henry said pulling on her top.

"HENRY NO!"

"But never play. " Henry said with tears in her eyes.

"Well I'm busy" Lisa said pulling his arm away."

"I WANT JJ MY MOM SHE PLAY" Henry said running off.

Taking a deep breath, Lisa looked at mark. "I think we really need to see who this JJ is"

"Well, Henry seems to really like her. "

"Well, Will isn't having him, and neither is this JJ bitch I'm his mom not her"

"Tell them that babe, now c'mon, were waiting good weed here"

Smiling, Lisa kissed Mike, Taking a puff . "Henry, I can't, save some for later"

/

Kissing JJ's neck, Will smiled listening to her laugh, pushing Will away, JJ bit down on her lip, running her hand across his tattoo. "Stop it"

"Ya know you like it" Will said kissing her neck again.

JJ smiled, pulling away. "It tickles"

"Well then" Will smiled, sitting up pulling JJ onto his waist. " How about this"

JJ smiled, feeling Will kiss around her jaw line, and down her chest, stopping where his shirt was buttoned on her breast. Closing her eyes, JJ felt his lips linger across her skin, as he undid the buttons.

Hearing a knock on the door Will pulled away sighing. "Ignore it"

JJ smiled, kissing him.

"WILL OPEN UP I KNOW YOUR IN"

Pulling away JJ raised her eyebrow. "You got yourself another girlfriend I don't about"

"How about mother of my child" Will sighed, pulling away from JJ he climbed off the bed. "Stay here"

JJ nodded, leaning over the bed, picking up her pants.

Opening the door, Will sighed, seeing Lisa

"Did I wake ya?"

"Something like that" Will sighed. "What's up?"

"Wanna tell me who this JJ, is" she paused. "And why MY SON, wishes she was his mother"

Will looked right at Lisa seeing the look on her face. Shaking his head Will let out a laugh. "She's my girlfriend, and maybe cause she's actually good with Henry, and nicer"

"HE IS MY SON, AND YOU OR WHOEVER THIS bitch is are not having him."

"Lisa, he's my son too, and I will do what's best for him, and Henry loves JJ and she loves him, and she will be a better mother to him than you ever will be"

"And why's that?"

"For one she puts Henry first, always listens to him, she's kind, and respects him."

"And what in that don't I do?"

"She loves Henry. And takes time to play and be there with him, all you do is ignore him."

"Is she here?"

Will looked at Lisa, opening the door, wider, he turned seeing JJ stood in the living area.

"So your JJ"

"How, what a real charmer" JJ said crossing her arms over her chest.

"this isn't over" Lisa, said looking over at Will.

"It never is " he said watching as she walked away.

Turning around after closing the door, Will looked at JJ.

"I'm sorry she.."

JJ shook her head. "You think I'd make a great mom?"

"You already are" Will smiled widely.

JJ nodded biting her lip. Walking towards Will, JJ wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you think, Henry really said that?"

Will sighed, kissing her head. "I think I know, he wants you to be his mom"

JJ nodded. Kissing Will's chest. "I want that one day too"

/

**What did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. **

Closing the car door, JJ walked across the park seeing a couple of the kids moms.

"Hey, He been good?"

"Really good, you and Will must be having a good effect on him."

"Yeah" JJ smiled, seeing Henry run over to her.

Picking him up, JJ smiled, ruffling his hair, she saw him wrap his arm around her. Looking closely, JJ saw a bruise on his arm. "You have fun?"

Henry nodded. "See daddy?"

JJ smiled. "Soon, he's at work."

Looking round at the moms JJ smiled. "Thanks for the play date."

"Anytime, let us know if he wants to come again" Jessica smiled.

Arriving back at the dorm, JJ watched as Henry ran off to his room. Putting on his dinner, JJ wondered into his room, seeing him play, JJ sat next to him.

"Dinners on bud"

Henry nodded. Looking up at JJ.

Watching him closely. "You wanna tell me how you got that bruise?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know"

"Did you fall?"

Henry shuck his head. "Don't know"

"Did someone do this?"

Henry looked at JJ, standing up, he ran off with his teddy. Sighing JJ ran her hands through his hair, walking back into the kitchen, JJ finished cooking his dinner, placing it down on the table, JJ gave him a glass of milk, seeing Morgan and Will enter the dorm.

"Daddy home"

"Yeah bud." Will smiled, seeing him eat.

"Ah, finally you boys hungry?"

"Starving' " Will smiled.

JJ smiled, back, putting the pasta into the bowels. "Take a seat"

/

Putting the now dry dishes away, Will turned to JJ. "Everything okay?"

JJ nodded. "Talk later, go put Henry to bed"

Will nodded, kissing JJ's forehead.

Tucking Henry in, Will passed Henry his toy, seeing the bruise, running his hand over it Will watched as Henry pulled away.

"Oww."

"Sorry bud, we'll put some cream on that tomorrow"

Henry nodded. "Night daddy"

"Night little man" Will said kissing him.

Walking back into the living room. Will sat down next to JJ, pulling her legs over his "So I think I know what's up?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw the bruise on his arm" Will raised his brow.

"I tried to ask him, he said he didn't know" she paused. "But, when I asked him if someone did it he just…he just looked at me"

Will sighed. "I swear to god if he touched him."

"Will" JJ said grabbing his arm. "Right now, lets just leave it, then confront them when you take him home"

"Here is, his home JJ"

"I know that, I do, I just.."

"Okay, I'll clam down for now" Will sighed.

"Thanks" JJ said giving him a little smile.

/

Knocking on the door, Will watched as Lisa opened the door, looking down at Henry Will smiled, "Bud go to your room okay"

"Bye daddy." Henry said hugging him.

"So is Mark here I need to talk to him."

Lisa, sighed, letting Will in. "Babe, Will wants a word"

Looking up Mark, looked at Will. "What's up man?"

"Either of ya tell me how Henry got them bruises?"

Lisa looked at Mark, letting out a sigh. "No, he must of fallen over"

Will sighed letting out a little laugh. "He looks like he's been grabbed with someones arm, with all the marks"

"LOOK MAN I DIDN'T TOUCH THE BRAT AND IF I DID HE WOULD NO ABOUT IT"

"MARK!" Lisa said standing between him. "Will you need to go"

"I'm gonna, and don't think this is over"

/

**SO what did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Henry sat up in bed crying, wiping his eyes, he grabbed his teddy, climbing off the bed, Henry opened his door, walking across the hall to his mamma's room. Hearing noises Henry opened the door.

"Mamma"

Moaning, Lisa, looked over the bed. "Henry go back to bed"

"Scared"

"Now Henry"

Crying again, Henry walked down the hall into the bathroom, stepping on his stool, he turned on the light, pulling off his pyjamas. He remembered how his daddy, cleaned up him up. Stepping In the bath, Henry jumped trying to turn the shower, slipping on the tiny bit of water left in the tub, he slipped and hit his head.

Hearing a thud Paul sat up. "Babe"

"Great what has he done now"

Waking out the room, Paul, saw the bathroom light on, walking in he saw Henry laid in the tub, smelling of pee and is head bleeding.

"Lisa, call for help."

Rushing into the bathroom, Lisa screamed.

/

Cuddling up to Will, JJ kissed his chest. "This is nice"

"Mmm, it is" Will said kissing her forehead.

"You miss him don't you?"

Will nodded. "I just hate how, when he's been there he always seems scared and jumpy"

"Hey" JJ said tilting her chin. "Your gonna win custody"

"How, I don't have a proper job, or a house"

"Babe…."

Hearing his phone ring, Will looked at the caller ID. "What…"

Answering. "What do you want"

"Just listen! Henry's in the hospital, he hit his head" Lisa

"WHAT, WHAT DID YOU DO"

"WILL just get down here" Lisa

Hanging up, Will jumped out of bed.

"What happened?" JJ looked at Will.

"Henry's in the hospital"

"WHAT, let me get dressed I'm coming with you"

Throwing on some clothes, they both rushed out of the dorm.

Running down the hallway Will stopped, seeing Lisa and Paul.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Will yelled.

Standing behind him, JJ grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"I don't know"

"YOU DON'T KNOW"

"WILL!" JJ said pulling him back. "It's not the time"

Will nodded. "What happened?"

"He came in, said he was scared."

"What did you do?" JJ asked.

"Nothing…. We were in the middle of.."

"You were having sex."

"YES, OKAY WILL I WAS HAVING SEX, AND TOLD HIM TO GO BACK TO BED! I was about to go.." she paused. "I was gonna go check on him when we heard a noise. Paul went and checked and saw him…."

Will ran his hands through his hair. JJ bit down on her lip.

"I swear to god he better be okay."

Lisa cried, feeling Paul hug her.

Sitting down JJ, looked at Will. "Babe"

Will sat down next to her. "I can't believe this"

"Once we know he's okay, your getting full custody, until they say she's a fit mother to see him"

Seeing the doctor come out of the room, Will and JJ looked up. "He's got a minor head injury and broken arm.

Will sighed. "He'll be okay?"

"Yes, he can be discharged in a couple of hours"

JJ squeezed Will's hand. "Go, I'll wait here"

"You sure?"

JJ nodded, kissing him. "Go, I'll go grab his spare teddy and clothes from the car"

"Why?" Lisa asked."

Will looked at JJ, then at Lisa "Cause he's coming home with us, and I'm filing for full custody.

Lisa, looked at Will as he entered the room. Following him in.

JJ looked at Paul, watching as he followed them.

Sighing, JJ took a deep breath grabbing her car keys. Looking in the boot of the car, JJ found Henry's bag, closing the car, JJ leant against the hood dialing Emily's number.

"Hey what's up ?"

"Henry's in the hospital"

"WHAT ! Is he okay?"

JJ nodded. "Banged his head, and broke his arm"

"Thank god he's okay"

JJ nodded, letting out a laugh. "Yeah"

"Jay"

"No, I just…."

"Go in there and see him everything will be fine "

JJ nodded. "Okay, see you when we get back. And Emily."

"Yeah"

"Will's applying for full custody?"

"Yeah"

" I'm gonna help him get it"

/

/

"Daddy"

"Hey little man" Will said kissing him. "How you doing?"

"I want you and Jay."

Lisa, watched closely. Will ignored her.

"Well she's just gone to grab Mr Frogy and some clothes, she'll be back soon okay"

Henry nodded. "I nightmare, clean, like you do"

Will sighed. "Well next time, wait for one of us okay"

Henry nodded, "Sleepy"

"Get some sleep okay, your coming home with me"

Knocking on the door, JJ walked in. "Hey"

"Hey, he was just asking for ya"

JJ smiled. "Well I bought Mr Frogy might help him sleep"

Will smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"You think you can replace me"

Will sighed. "Look Lisa, you might be his mother, But Henry loves, JJ, he loves spending time with her, and JJ loves him."

"She doesn't even know him."

"Oh she does! She knows more about him than you even do"

JJ licked her lips. "Look lets just leave this, before we wake him okay. He doesn't need to hear this"

/

Helping Henry into his clothes, JJ placed his bag onto her shoulder, entering the hall way, she saw Will, his dad and lawyer all stood talking with social services and Lisa, and Mike sitting down, she placed Henry in her lap, kissing his head.

"You okay?"

"It hurt"

"I know, it will go away soon."

Henry laid his head, onto her chest, seeing the dangling chain. "Daddy's"

"Yeah, daddy's" JJ smiled.

Walking back over to Henry and JJ, Will's father Bill, saw the interaction between the two of them. He looked seeing JJ wearing his chains.

"Okay bud, ya ready to get out of here?"

Henry nodded. Moving into Will's arms

/

Carrying a sleeping Henry, on her shoulder, JJ took him to there room, laying him down in the middle of the bed. Walking into the living area, she sat down next to Will.

"Hey, back at the hospital"

"I'm sorry they just test me nerves." Will sighed

"No, it's okay, thanks for standing up for me"

"Well, I was right, you know more about him than she does, and I hope one day ya can be his mamma"

"I want that, I do, and I don't want him thinking I'm replacing her"

"He won't and I won't , I want what's best for Henry, and that's the three of us been a family"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply. "I'm in this for the long run"

"I'm so glad to here that"

/

**Hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, on this story. I wasn't sure if it would work out, or that anyone would like it, but turns out you do, and that means a lot, so thank you everyone for reading this and all my other stories. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11. **

Walking into the living room, JJ let out a yawn, seeing Henry sat drawing, sitting next to him JJ smiled. "Morning."

"JJ… hungry"

JJ smiled. "Lets go to the kitchen"

After finishing getting ready. Will walked into the kitchen, seeing both JJ and Henry eating.

"You need to eat"

"JJ, I'm fine, I just wanna get this over with"

JJ sighed, putting her now empty dish in the sink.

"Henry, go grab your stuff, were off to grandpa's remember?"

Henry nodded. "Okay"

Walking round to Will, JJ smiled, helping him button his sleeves. "It's gonna be fine"

"I know I just, I don't know what there gonna say"

"Well, call me after?"

"I will" he kissed her. "Ya off back to your dorm?"

"Yeah, I got my intern stuff to do"

Will smiled. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

/

Sitting the room, Will looked round at his lawyer, then round at Lisa and Paul.

"So you agree?"

Will nodded. "If I get a proper job, and place to live, and a steady normal routine, I get Henry?"

"Yes, there will be assessments until the official court date, and Lisa, and Paul get Henry for two days, every two weeks, until the court date"

Will nodded. "Okay"

Leaving the meeting, Will ran a hand through his hair. Looking at his laywer. "Guess I better get looking' huh"

"Talk to ya dad, think he might have something for ya"

"Thanks Pete"

"Go home kid, see your son, and that girl for yours"

Will smiled. Taking off his jacket, he walked past Lisa, heading towards his car.

"Grandpa"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Is daddy, gonna marry JJ?"

"Why ya ask that?"

"Cause they love"

Bill laughed. "Well bud, right now there a little to young for that, but someday, I'm sure they will"

"I want her to be my mamma."

"Ya told her?"

Henry shook his head.

"Well, son" Bill said sitting Henry on his lap. "I think ya should tell her"

/

Sitting on the sofa, JJ put the tub of ice cream down next to her notes, seeing her phone ring.

"Hey how did it go?"

"Well" Will sighed. "I gotta get a normal routine going' get a job that pays, and get my own place and steady life."

JJ sighed. "Will.."

"Move in with me"

"What"? JJ asked.

"Please, I want you to be with us, and your always at mine anyway"

"How about we talk about this when you find somewhere to live" JJ said sitting back.

"Okay, so how's the work going'?"

"Good, actually, I'm really excited, hoping I can get something out of this you know"

"JJ, your great and smart, don't worry"

JJ smiled, letting out a laugh hearing a knock at the door. "Hold that thought"

Opening the door,JJ stood still. "Babe, I'll call you back."

"Everything okay?" Will asked.

"My parents are here" JJ said smiling at them.

/

**Sorry it was short, but what did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think in a few chapters I've confused chapters, sorry guys I've got a few stories in my head, so ended up writing Paul instead of Mark in a chapter, I apologise, but its Mark, sorry If I confused anyone. My bad. **

**Chapter 12.**

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" JJ asked holding onto her phone.

Raising her brow at her daughter, Sandy and Philip followed her in. "Well, you hardly call or reply to our texts so we thought we'd check you were alive" Sandy said eyeing her daughter.

JJ sighed, "Sorry, I've been busy"

Sitting down JJ put all her files away. "What's that?"

"My internship work"

"You got an internship?" Philip, asked looking at his daughter.

JJ nodded, letting out a smile. "Yeah"

"Well, well done for getting a job, how's things"

JJ gave her mom a smile, seeing her sit next to her. "Things are good, really good actually"

"Does it have anything to do with a boy?"

"Two boys actually" JJ said biting her lip.

"Excuse, me young lady"

"NOT!, not like that dad. " JJ sighed.

"The guy I'm dating has a son"

Sandy, and Philip both looked at each other. "How old is this boy, your dating"

JJ gulped down her breath, knowing the tone of her father voice, that he wasn't happy.

"He's twenty, and has a two year old son"

"And you what?" Philip paused, "Love him?"

"YES!", JJ looked at her dad. "Look, I know what I'm doing dad, I love Will, and, I love Henry, and I'm gonna help raise him"

"JENNIFER YOUR EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD, YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AFTER YOURSELF NEVERMIND PAY FOR A GUY YOU BARLY KNOW, OR HIS KID"

JJ felt the tears form in her eyes, standing up, she ran off to her room slamming door behind her.

"You couldn't just hear her out?" Sandy asked, making her way to JJ's room.

Opening the door, Sandy, saw JJ laid on her bed, climbing next to her, she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Sweetie"

"Are you mad?"

"No, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"I really love him mom" JJ said sitting up. "I know It seems silly, it's only been a few months, but he makes me feel like I've never felt"

"Makes you feel alive?"

JJ nodded. "And his son, he's the cutest thing ever"

"How well do you really know him?"

"Mom" JJ sighed.

"Hear me out"

JJ nodded.

"Your eighteen, and he's got a child, do you know what your going to do when you finish college?" she paused. "Are you two still going to be together, what about the child, what effect will that have, if you leave?"

JJ nodded, licking her lips. "I haven't thought that far ahead, neither of us have"

"Maybe, you need to discuss, the future and see what you both want"

JJ nodded, running her hand through her hair. "I know I'm still pretty much a kid, but I'm also an adult, I need to learn my own mistakes"

"I know sweetie, now what else are you not wanting to tell your father?"

JJ let out a little smile. "Will asked me to move to in with him."

Sandy looked at JJ. "To win full custody, he needs a stable living and life routine, and I can help out with Henry, when he's at work, and Henry and Will both love having me there"

"Just don't rush into things to much"

"I love you mom"

"I love you too baby, now when do we get meet this young man?"

JJ smiled. "I'll give him a call"

/

"Hey how's it going?"

"Urghh, could better" JJ sighed.

"What can I do to help?" Will asked.

"Come out to dinner with us tonight?"

Will smiled. "Your dad's not gonna kill me right?"

"Hopefully not" JJ let out a little laugh.

"I'll see you soon"

"Bye."

/

Seeing Will walk into the restaurant. JJ stood up, giving him a smile, as he walked over he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, squeezing her hand.

"Will, this is my mom Sandy, and my dad Phillip" JJ smiled.

"It's nice to me ya Mr and Mrs Jareau"

"Philip please" he said shaking his hand

As everyone sat down, JJ looked round at Will. Then at her parents.

"So Will, I guess we don't have to talk about the elephant in the room"

JJ sighed, biting her lip. "Dad"

"Look sir, I love your daughter, and yes I have a son, but he's my world. And I'm doing everything I can. I have a job, I'm going to college to get a career."

"And where does my daughter stand in that?"

Will looked at her father then round at JJ, taking hold of her hand. "Wherever she wants too, She's a big part of both mine and Henry's life, and I wouldn't want it any other way, Henry looks up to her a lot, and she's an incredible young woman"

JJ smiled, looking round at Will. "Daddy" she paused. "I know what I'm doing, so for now can we just get passed all this, and enjoy dinner. And relax?"

"We can" Sandy said eyeing her husband. "Were only here for a couple of days, I don't want to spending it yelling at one another"

JJ smiled at her mother, knowing her father would never answer back to her.

/

Standing with Will at his car JJ looked up at him. "See you when my parents go?"

Will smiled. "Defiantly, just don't get too stressed out okay, I'm here and they cant stop ya doin' what ya wanna do"

JJ nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too" Will smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

/

**What did you think? Any ideas or anything you wanna see happen let me know**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. **

"So what did ya think?" Will asked.

JJ smiled, looking round at room. "I love it, and I think Henry's gonna love it"

Will nodded, pulling JJ into his arms. "Well, we can thank my dad"

JJ smiled "Hey, we got a place, we have jobs, we just need to figure all the rest out."

Will smiled. "Speaking, of someone's Birthday is in a few days"

JJ sighed "Can we not"

"Hey, we can do whatever you want"

JJ smiled. "I just wanna spend it with you"

"That we can do" Will smiled kissing her

/

Walking out of the room, JJ let out a yawn. Walking into the kitchen she smiled, seeing Henry and Will holding a cake.

"What's this?"

"Happy Birthday JJ"

JJ smiled, giving Henry a little hug, and looking at Will. "That all for me?"

"Well I know how much ya love cake"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply. "Pancakes?"

"Sit down and relax, pancakes are comin' ya way"

Sitting down, JJ sat with Henry, seeing him holding a card. "What's that little man?"

"For ya"

JJ smiled taking the card from Henry. Taking it out of the envelope , seeing a home made card, JJ couldn't help but smiling at the drawing it was of her on the front. Opening it, JJ gulped down a breath reading the message.

"Henry"

"I want you to be my mamma"

JJ smiled, feeling her eyes fill with tears. "I love it thank you"

"Can I call you mama?"

"You can call me whatever you want okay"

Henry smiled. "Love you"

"Love you too" JJ smiled kissing his forehead.

/

Standing the door way, Will stood with his arms crossed watching his girlfriend, stepping into the room, Will sat down beside, her wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning his chin onto her shoulder. "What's wrong with the birthday girl"

JJ let out a little laugh, looking at Will. "Henry, his card.. Calling me mamma"

"JJ"

"I'm happy I am , I guess I'm just shocked"

"Well if it help, I didn't know he wrote it"

JJ smiled. "Were a family"?

"We are" Will smiled. Pecking her lips. "Now, can you move your gorgeous butt, so we can go out and enjoy your birthday?"

JJ shook her head. "Okay, but can I get my present now?"

Will smiled. "Finish getting ready, and I'll meet ya in the living room"

Once she was ready, JJ walked into the living room, seeing Will's eyes straight on her.

"Wow"

Will couldn't help but smile as he saw what JJ was wearing, A blue and orange astec play suit, with an orange pulled back. With cream wedges, and her long blonde hair pulled to one side, in a plat.

"You look amazing"

JJ blushed "Thank you"

Holding up the bag, Will led JJ to the sofa, watching as she took the present, pulling out a box, JJ bit down on her lip, opening the box seeing some diamond earings.

"Will"

"I know you said you wanted some to wear everyday so"

JJ smiled. Kissing them. "I love them"

/

Walking out of the restaurant, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's waist. "Thank you for all of this"

"You are very welcome" Will smiled kissing her head.

"I think this is one of the best birthday's in a while"

Will smiled. "How about we go home, and have some more fun?"

JJ smiled. "I love the sound of that"

Entering the dorm, JJ smiled walking towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them, Will wrapped his arm around JJ kissing her neck, smiling. He pecked her lips, unclipping the button on her play suit, watching as he fell down one side of her.

Stepping away, JJ kicked off her shows, pulling off her dress.

"Why are you so beautiful"

JJ smiled, puling on Will's neck, kissing him deeply.

Sitting up, JJ pulled the bed sheet over her chest, pulling up her legs, closing her eyes she felt Will's lips trace her spine.

"It's funny, how I'm nineteen years old, and I have no clue what I'm doing with my life."

Will sighed, sitting behind her. "Well, were both still young, I can't promise, were gonna be together, forever, but for now I know all I want is you and us to be a family."

JJ nodded, leaning her head back onto his chest. "I love you, and I love Henry"

"We love you too" Will kissed her shoulder.

"Guess, we have to get back to reality."

"Starting with getting Henry."

"Your gonna win"

"And how ya know that?" Will asked.

"Cause, you've got a lot of people on your side"

"All I need is you on my side."

/

**So what did you think? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews/comments glad your all liking this, and really ideas are welcome :D But I am a bit unsure about this chapter but it will get more interesting but really anyone got any ideas please share ! **

**Chapter 14. **

Carrying the last of the boxes into the living area, JJ smiled, seeing Henry run around with the ball. "He really is gonna love it here"

Will smiled, wrapping his arm around JJ's waist. "I'm gonna love it here"

JJ smiled kissing Will. "We should unpack."

Gathering Henry inside, JJ helped him unpack the rest of his things.

"So you like your room?"

Henry nodded. "We all live here?"

JJ smiled. "Yeah, me you and daddy"

"We a family now?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, well you still have to see your mom, but were working on it"

"I only wanna live with you and daddy"

Will walked into the room. "What ya both chatting about?"

"I wanna live with you and JJ, not mommy"

Will sighed, sitting down next to Henry. "Well buddy. Me and JJ, are working on that. But you can help us too."

"How?"

"Well" JJ sighed, looking at Will.

"When someone asks you some questions all you have to say, is that you wanna live with me and why"

Henry nodded. "I can do that"

"Good" Will smiled. "Now you hungry?"

Henry nodded. Smiling, Will carried him into the kitchen. "What ya fancy buddy?"

"Pizza"

"Did I hear pizza?" JJ asked.

"Well looks like were havin' pizza take out" Will smiled, picking up the take away menu from the box on the side.

/

_Three weeks later._

Walking out of the bathroom, JJ sat down on the bed next to Will.

"Ya okay?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking"

"What about?" Will asked wrapping his arm around her.

"What happens if you don't win?"

Will sighed. "I guess I havent thought about that"

"I think we should, I mean I'm still a kid and trying to focus on school work, but I'm in this you know that"

"I do, and all I wanna do is get Henry, and I wont stop until I do. But I know Henry wants to be with us, hopefully that can be in our favour"

"I just want this over with so we can just be a normal couple"

"We are a normal couple"

JJ smiled, pressing her lips to Will's "Let me get dressed"

Pulling the vest over her head, JJ felt Will's fingers trace her back. "Will"

"C'mon we got the house to ourselves"

JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Been interrupted JJ sighed, hearing the door bell. "Hold that thought" she kissed him again.

Opening the front door, JJ was surprised to see, Will's lawyer and the lady from social services.

"Hi"

"Hi, JJ, can we come in?"

JJ nodded, stepping aside, closing the door she smiled. "I'll get Will"

Walking into the bedroom, JJ smiled at Will. "We got company"

"Who?"

"Your lawyer, and that lady from social services"

Will nodded. "Lets hope this is good." Will said putting on his shirt.

Walking into the living area, Will smiled. "Hey"

"Hey, Will. So like I said at some point we would be doing a surprise visit"

"Yeah"

"So is Henry around?"

"Actually, no" Will smiled. "My dad took him to the cabin for the weekend"

"Ah very nice"

The lady looked at JJ. "So your both here alone?"

"Yeah, just catching up on our reports" JJ said sitting down.

"How is college?"

"Really good, we both just passed the mid year exam"

"Good."

"So, all we wanna do is do a check round the house make sure everything is good. And then we will be able to set a court date"

JJ nodded. "How will that work?"

"Well, the judge will see both Will and Lisa, discuss why each other them wants full custody. And the judge may speak to Henry. And you"

JJ nodded. "All we want is Henry"

"How is he coping with all this?"

"Great, actually. He loves it here, and he's even started calling JJ mom" Will looked at his lawyer.

"That might help your case, showing that Henry likes staying here and wants to be with you"

"I just want my son"

"And we will get him"

/

Laughing, Henry threw the fish back into the pound.

"Ya having fun?"

"Grandpa ya funny"

Bill smiled, rowing the boat back. Once they were settled in, Bill tucked Henry into bed. "Ya excited about going home tomorrow?"

Henry nodded. "Miss daddy and mamma JJ"

"Mamma JJ huh?"

"Yeah, I call mamma"

Bill nodded. "Get some sleep, little man"

/

**I know this chapter was different and a little boring but. I promise about to get better. Any ideas please share.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for the late update guys, had really bad laptop issues once again and even this notebook isnt very good either so hold off for me, i'm trying my best to update. so heres a new chapter enjoy._**

**Chapter 15.**

Standing outside the court room, JJ looked round at Will seeing how nevrous he was. letting out a breath JJ held onto his hand. "Hey its okay"

"What if she turns all this around on me?"

"How?"

"By wanting to focus on my future and not my kid and how i wanted nothing to do with her but only him."

"Okay" JJ said pulling Will towards one of the benches, sitting down JJ ran her thumb along Will's hand. "Listen to me" she paused. "She can try everything she wants but we all know your the best dad there is and that you would do anything, for Henry" she licked her lips "And I know you put Henry first before anything and anyone. besides Henry wants to live with you, so stop worrying"

Will sighed, kissing JJ's forehead. "I wouldnt of been able to do any of this without ya"

"Yes you would. you've got everyones support"

"Your the only support I need" Will smiled kissing her.

Seeing Lisa and her boyfriend, Will looked round at JJ. "Lets do this"

"Where's Henry?" Lisa asked.

"With my dad."

/

"Mr Lamongtne You have applied for full custody of your son, against your former girlfriend the mother of your child"

"Yes mam"

"Can you state why please"

"I've always wanted whats best for my son, and living with her isnt that, yes shes a good mother, but the up bringing she's been giving Henry inst. he's covered in bruises and neglicted he even broke his arm because she wanst watching him"

JJ licked her lips knowing things were going to get really instense.

"Why should you have full custody?"

Wil sighed, looking round at Henry his father and JJ. "I can previde the life he needs and wants, I have my own place, working on my career have a job. and a stable realtionship. "

"Thank you son, you can return to your seat"

/

After Lisa, spoke, JJ shook her head, Will was right, she did try to turn it round on Will. squeezing his hand, JJ watched as Will and Lisa's lawyers spoke to the jugde.

"Henry is there anything you would like to say?"

Henry nodded. "Can I sit with JJ?"

JJ smiled, putting Henry in her lap. "Tell them what you wanna say"

"I wanna live with daddy, and mamma JJ, they fun. nice." he smiled looking at JJ. "Love mommy but scared Mark" Henry looked away.

"Thank you Henry"

Kissing Herny's forehead, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wanna live with you"

"We know bud, lets just wait and see okay"

Henry nodded.

The Jugde watched the family closely, seeing how Henry was with them. taking a breath. "There will be an hour rest, then I will return with who gets custdoy, Lawyers join me"

Reutrining to the court room an hour later, Everyone watched the jugde, all nervous of the result.

"I'm granting full custody to Mr Lamontgne, but Miss Owens gets Henry ten days a month. work the dates out between yourselves thank you"

Will smiled kissing JJ, looking down at Henry, go see your mom and say bye for now okay"

Henry nodded. "Mommy"

"I guess we can cope ten days huh" Lisa said bending down to Herny's level"

Will walked over to them. "Let us know the dates you want him, probably same every month so he doesnt get too confused"

"We'll talk and call you later" Lisa looked at Will.

"Okay c'mon bud, lets go home"

Taking hold of Will's hand, JJ smiled as he carried Henry on his hip. she was over the moon, they won, and they were going to be a really family.

/

**Sorry it was short but what did you think of this chapter, and please someone give me some ideas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry its been like a week since I've updated, been working long shifts, and had a bit of writers block, so share your ideas please. **

**Chapter 16. **

Entering the house, JJ dropped her bags down. it was late. she had pulled an extra couple of shifts at work, walking upstairs, JJ saw Will changing.

"Hey ya home"

JJ smiled, "Yeah" She siad giving him a kiss, she joined him on the bed.

"Everything okay?" Will asked running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah" She sighed. "I got a call from my mom today"

"And?"

"I'm gonna go visit for a couple of weeks" she paused. "But I asked if for the last weekend, you and Henry could come up"

Will looked at her "What she say?"

"She would love to meet Henry"

"Looks like were going on a little vaction"

JJ smiled. "I can't believe our first year of college is pretty much over"

"I can't believe, everything that we've been through and I'm glad you've been a apart of it" JJ smiled, kissing Will. "C'mon I'm hungry"

/

Making Sure she had everything packed, JJ saw Henry stood in the door way.

"You okay bud?"

Henry nodded. "You away?"

"Yeah" JJ nodded, ponting the spot next to him on the bed. as Henry cilmbed up onto the bed, JJ placed him on her lap.

"I'm off to see my parents but, you and daddy are gonna come up in a couple of weeks"

"Where that?"

"Well, there will be lots of aminals for you to play with"

Henry smiled, "Miss you"

"I'll miss you too" JJ smiled, kissing his forehead.

After saying bye to Will and Henry at the airport, JJ boared the plane, she was exicted to see her parents she really did miss them. and her home town. as the plane landed and JJ got in the cab, she looked out at all the countryside. pulling up at the all familar house, JJ paid the taxi driver.

unlocking the door, JJ dropped her bags down in the hallway, walking round the house she smiled seeing it exactly the same. wlaking through the living room, JJ saw the doors to the garden open, smiling he saw her parents sat out on the patio.

"Nice to see your enjoying the gardening"

"Ah sweetie your here" Sandy said, walking over to her daughter

"I wouldnt miss coming home for anything" JJ smiled

joining her parents, JJ smiled.

"You look good"

"Thanks dad"

"How's everything going?"

"Really good, got a few more tests to go then the first year is over"

"And Will and Henry?" Sandy asked

"There great, really good"

"So your happy?"

"Dad, everything is great, i'm happy and I just wanna enjoy time with my parents right now"

"Okay, i'll stop bugging you with questions"

"Thank you, know you up for a horse ride?"

"Thought you'd never ask"

/

Walking into Henry's room, Will sat down on the floor watching him drawing. "Your very quiet."

"Miss mamma"

Will sighed. "I miss her too, but we get to have some guy time before we go see her next week"

"Two us?"

Will smiled. "That's right , just the two of us, no girls"

Henry giggled. "We go to boat race?"

Will smiled "Yes we can, gohow does that sound?"

"Fun" Henry smiled.

"Okay, lets get you dressed and ready"

Holding onto Will's hand, Henry was wowed, by all the big boats, standing near the pier, Will put Henry on his shoulders so he could see. So bud, you like the boats.

"Big"

Will laugehd. "Yeah there big"

/

**Sorry it was short and boring, really stuck on ideas. so please help me come up with some. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Would like to thank everyone who's reviewed this stroy got over 100 reviews, this the first story thats ever happened, so thank you means so much ! and glad your loving this story so much. **

**Chapter 17**

Standing in the airport, JJ took a deep breath, looking round at her mother.

"Jenny, stop stressing, You know I'm gonna love them both"

JJ nodded. "Its not you I'm worried about"

Sandy eyed her daughter. "He'll come around"

Seeing Will, walk towards them Henry next to him holding his hands, as they pulled there stiutcases, JJ smiled pulling Will into a hug she gave him a quick kiss. "I missed you" She whipsered. Will smiled. "I missed you too"

"Mamma, Jay"

"Hey bud, you miss me?" JJ asked bending down to his level.

Henry nodded. "Yeah"

JJ smiled looking at her mom. "Mom, you know Will, so i'd like you to meet Henry"

"Well hi there Henry, I'm Sandy"

Henry looked at JJ.

"It's okay,she's my mom"

"Hi" Henry smiled.

Taking Will's hand, JJ took hold of Henry's suitcase, Watching him walk with her mother. "Everything's gonna be fine" Will kissed her cheek.

"We just gotta deal with my dad" JJ sighed.

Entering the house JJ left Will and Henry's bag in the hall way.

"JJ we see the animals?"

"Soon, bud first there's someone else I want you to meet" JJ smiled picking Henry up.

"Daddy?" JJ said walking into the living room.

"Yeah?" he turned around seeing JJ holding a young boy. "Well you must be Henry" he stood up.

Henry nodded, laying his head onto JJ's shoulder. JJ smiled looking at her father. "You wanna see the animals before your nap?"

Henry nodded. "Okay, how about you go out that door there with Daddy, and I'll be right there okay"

"Okay" Henry said cilmbing out of her hold.

JJ bit her lip looking round at her father. "I know what I'm doing okay"

"I can see that, go have fun" JJ smiled.

"I'm not a little anymore dad"

"No your far from it" He said hugging his daughter. "Your all grown up"

JJ smiled, walking outside, she ran up behind Will grabbing his hips, she watched Henry laugh.

"So what you wanna see first? the horses or the lake?"

"Horses" Henry

"Lead the way" Will smiled taking her hand.

/

Holding Henry, JJ laughed, watching as he fed her horse. "Ride?"

"Maybe buddy"

"Not this horses he's too big, but one of them had a baby maybe you can ride that one?"

Henry nodded. "It big"

JJ smiled.

watching from the garden, Sandy handed her husband a cup of coffee. "She's truned into a great young woman."

"She really has, I guess I'm coming to terms with it"

"You know, they've talked about it right." Sandy sighed.

"About what?"

"That there taking it step by step, and if it works out, it works out, if it doesnt then"

"Well i'm glad Cause I wouldnt wanna see either of three of them Hurt"

"You saw the way Henry looked at her"

"He really see's her as a mother"

"Just watch the and see"

/

Leaving the spare, Room. Will walked back into the living, sitting next to JJ on the sofa. "He's compltely out cold"

JJ smiled, cuddling up to Will, throwing the blanket over his legs, she took hold of his hand under it. "He's had a busy day"

"He's had a great day, he's loving the farm animals"

"Well i'm glad, i'm guessing there's not a lot of farming down in New Orleans?"

"Hardly" Will laughed. "But this one is wanting a kitten"

"Your totally gonna give in " JJ winked at him

"Only cause ya both gonna gang up on me"

JJ smiled. "But thank you for coming, JJ smiled.

"I wouldnt of missed this, I know none of us really started off the right foot, but I really would like to stay on your good side"

"Well son" Mr Jareau paused. "Keep doing what your doing, and you will"

/

Running her finger along Will's chest, JJ sighed. closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"So how many boys have been in this bed" Will asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Honstely, just you, I would of been murdered"

Will laughed. "So think we should be bad"

JJ looked at him. "We gotta be quiet"

"Try ya best"

JJ hit Will in the best, before kissing him, as the kiss deepend, Will rolled there bodies, over, leaning over her. Will felt her hands grip his chest. "We can't she whsipered"

"And why not?"

"Cause your son, and my parents are between the walls"

"Fine, but this make out session isnt ending" Will smile, laying next to her kissing her neck.

"Just kiss me" JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

/

**So what did you think? and Seriously guys SHARE YOUR IDEAS ! I can't think of anything**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the idea guys a lot of you came up with the same idea, so here we go. **

**Chapter 18.**

Opening the door,JJ corssed her arms. "Henry,your mom's here"

Lisa stood in the doorway watching JJ closely.

As Henry ran downstairs holding his bagpack.

"Be good" JJ said handing him his jacket.

"Will, love you"

"Love you too" JJ smiled, ruffling his hair. "Daddy Will call you later"

/

Putting on her jacket, JJ dialed his number. "Hey"

"Well hello there"

JJ smiled. "Lisa, just picked up Henry"

"So what you planning for us tonight?"

"Well" JJ paused. "I'm gonna sort this place we call a house out, cause I live with some really messy men" she smiled. "Then, I'm gonna grab us some food and you can cook for us"

"Well" Will smield, leaning back on his desk. "I cant wait for all that"

"I'll see you tonight"

"I love you"

"I love you too" JJ said hanging up.

/

Walking into the kitchen, Lisa sighed. "MARK!" she yelled. "I TOLD YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, IF YOU LEAVE A SINGLE MARK ON HIM."

"WHAT HUH WHAT YOU GONNA DO" He grabbed her arm.

Lisa took a deep breath seeing Henry start to cry "I'm not gonna do anything but they will take him from us for good"

shaking his head, Mark grabbed his beer downing rest of the can.

"Where you doing?"

"To get more beer" he grabbed his keys off the side.

Watching as he walked out, Lisa picked Henry up. "Lets get you bathed"

Opening another can, Mark sipped on it, placing it into his lap. speeding up, he turened the corner turning up the stero.

Placing the bags into the boot, JJ got into the drivers seat. checking the time, she saw she had half an hour before Will would be home. driving out of the car park, JJ turned the corner, hearing the screeching car. turning her head, JJ saw the bright lights coming towards her.

downing his drink, he felt his car, crash into something. letting go of the bottle, his head hit the stearing wheel.

/

Calling her phone once again, Will leant on the edge of the sofa, after the fifth ring someone ansewered

"JJ"

"No, who is this"

"Thats my girlfriends phone who are you?"

"Oh, I'm officer armatage, sir, your girlfriends been in an accident"

"WHAT!"

"Sir, clam down, she's on her way to hopsital now"

"Thank you" Will said hanging up.

Grabbing his jacket, Will ran out the door.

Running down the hall way. Will stopped at the nurses station "My girlfriend, she was in a car accident"'

"What's her name?"

"Jennifer, Jennifer Jareau"

"Okay, sir, take a seat I'll go get a doctor to give you an update"

Will nodded, running a hand through his hair, he sat down in one of the chairs. wiping his eyes. looking up he saw someone been rushed into one of the rooms.

"That the guy who caused the crash?" an offcier asked.

"Yeah, his names Mark Oldfeiled"

Will stood up hearing his name. "THAT SON OF A BITCH"

The officer and doctor turned around "Sir!"

"Will!"

Turning around Will saw his father" Dad,Mark did this"

"I know son, I know. I'm here to sort everything out"

"What happened?"

"Looks like he was drunk, and continuing to drink" Bill sighed."Lisa's on her way with Henry"

Will nodded.

"Jennifer Jareau"

"Yes" Will said, looking round at the doctor.

"She's gonna be just fine, she's pretty beaten up, but nothing a few weeks on bed rest wont fix"

Will sighed.

"She's got a couple of broken ribs and sprained wrist"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes she's in room 1002 when your ready"

Will nodded, shaking the doctors hand "Thanks"

"Mark, where is he"

Will turened around seeing, Lisa holding Henry. Walking to her, he took Henry handing him to his father

"I swear to god I hope he wakes up so I can kill him"

"What are you doing here?"

"Will shook his head. "Your boyfriends, crashed into my girlfriends car. and almost killed her"

Lisa, looke right at Will. "Will"

"Save it " Will said walking off.

"Think, you can keep an eye on him' i'm gonna go see JJ"

"Go, I got him"

Walking into the room, Will sat beside, the bed, seeing the cuts all over JJ's face, he sighed, taking hold of her hand. "I'm so glad your okay" he whipsered kissing her hand.

/

**So what did you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

****Opening her eyes, JJ looked round, seeing Will staring at her. "Will"

Will smiled, squeezing her hand. "Hey"

"Can I have some water?"

Will nodded, standing up, he grabbed the jug pouring a glass, handing it to JJ, he helped her sip it down.

"I'm glad ya okay."

JJ sighed. "What happened?"

Will sighed. "Lets just say we live in a small area"

JJ looked at Will.

"Mark was the one that hit ya car"

JJ took a deep breath. "He's"

"No idea.

JJ nodded. "So how bad is it?"

Will sighed, laying on the bed next to JJ, wrapping his arm around her he kissed her forehead. "Few cuts and bruises, broken ribs"

"Guess, I'm gonna be just fine"

Will nodded. "Yeah"

/

Crossing her arms, Lisa sighed, watching as the police, took Mark away. walking down the hallway, she saw there room. knocking she opened the door,

JJ looked round, seeing Lisa, sighing. "Look, You don't have to say anything." she paused. "I just. I'm so sorry."

JJ sighed.

"They arrested him, and I'm done, keep Henry for a few extra, days come by whenever for some of his stuff."

"Lisa" Will spoke

"Henry Deserves someone who can watch out for him,not someone who's always screwing up." Lisa said walking out.

JJ sighed. "Wow"

"I'm gonna go talk to the doc, see when ya can go home"

JJ nodded, giving him a quick kiss"

/

**Two Days later.**

Knocking on the door, Will waited, after a few moments, he tried the door, seeing it open, walking in he looked around. "Lisa"

walking down the hallway, he walked into the bathroom, seeing Lisa in the tub, rushing over he saw the empty bottles in the tub, checking her pulse. "Damn it Li" pulling out his phone he called 911

Watching as they took the body out of the room, Will sighed. "Will"

"I'm just gonna grab Henry's stuff"

Bill nodded, squeezing his son's shoulder "I'll come round later"

Entering the house, Will dropped the few bags on the floor. "JJ"

"In the kitchen" JJ shouted.

"Hey" Will said wrapping her arm around her waist

"You okay?" JJ asked turning to him

Will shook his head. "Where's Henry?"

"Playing in his room."

"When I went to get his stuff." he paused.

"Will"

"She killed herself"

JJ took a deep breath. "Will"

"I"

JJ sighed, hugging him. "I'm sorry"

"Me too" Will said laying his head onto her chest.

"Go see Henry okay, I'll sort dinner"

"What do I say?"

JJ sighed, rubbing his chin. "That she loved him and that she will always be with him"

Will nodded, wiping his eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too" JJ said giving him a soft smile

/

"Bud can I talk to ya"

Henry looked up at his dad, climbing onto the bed.

"Daddy why sad?"

Will sighed, putting Henry into his lap. "Well little man, something happened to your mamma"

"Something bad?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, she got hurt buddy"

"Where is she?"

"She's with Grandma

"She safe there"

"Yeah, she is and you know she loves you and will always be there watching over you"

JJ stood in the door way, listening to Will, feeling a tear fall down her cheeks she wiped it away.

"Food's ready" JJ said walking in the room.

Henry ran off into the kitchen. JJ looked round at Will. "When he's older he'll understand it more"

"I wish I could"

JJ sighed. "Don't , I'm still trying"

Will looked at JJ. "Lets eat. I'll explain after"

After clearing off Dinner and Bathing Henry, JJ sat down next Will on the sofa, "So about Earlier"

Will nodded, JJ bit her lip, looking round at him. "My sister killed herself when I was eleven"

Will sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't beat yourself up about it, okay, cause I've spent seven years, trying to figure it out" JJ gulped down a breath, feeling the tears form in her eyes

Will nodded. "I just, Henry"

"He'll be just fine"

"I hope so"

"He Will, cause he has a great dad"

"And a great mother" Will said kissing her

/

**What did you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I have had really bad writers block with this story, so I'm skip this story a head, so hope there will only be a few more chapters, depending on how any ideas I have.**

**Chapter 20.**

** Two and half years later**

Hugging Will, JJ smiled. "We did it, we passed and graduated"

"I'm proud of us" Will smiled packing her lips.

JJ smiled. "Lets go see our family"

"Daddy, Mommy" Henry said running to them.

"Hey bud, you see us up there?"

"Big stage"

"Yeah it was" JJ smiled.

"Mom dad," JJ smiled hugging her mother. "You proud?"

"I am, with the fact of everything that's happened over the last few years." she paused. "That both of you graduated"

"It will great to see where you both take your degrees" Mr Jareau smiled.

"Lets get out of here." JJ said taking Henry's hand.

/

Walking into the living room, JJ sat down next to Will. "He's finally asleep"

"Three stories later?"

JJ smiled "Yeah"

Laying down, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest. "There's something I need to show you"

"And what's that?"

JJ said, pulling the paper out of her pocket. "I got into the academy"

"With the FBI?" Will said looking at the letter"

"Yeah" JJ sighed.

"But , I also know with you going to the police academy here..."

"JJ... You need to go"

"But what about"

"We'll figure it out, but your accepting this letter, ya here me"

JJ nodded. "Following are dreams?"

"Following are dreams" Will said kissing her.

/

"So" JJ said throwing her bag into the boot. "I'll be back when I've completed the training"

"And were gonna come up next weekned" Will said wrapping his arms around her.

"You both gonna be okay without me?"

"Are you without us"

JJ smiled. "I love you"

"And I love you" he kissed her.

"Love you three"

JJ smiled, bending down to Henry. "And I love you." JJ said tickling his stomach. "Be good for me okay"

Henry nodded. "Be home soon?"

"I will I promise" JJ said kissing his head.

"Lets go, take mamma, to the airport buddy"

/

**One week later**

Collapsing down onto the floor, JJ took a sip of her water bottle,looking round she saw some people she hadn't seen before, she new they were the official FBI Agents who came looking for recruits.

"Jareau, get over here"

Standing up, JJ walked over to them.

"Sir?"

"This is agent, Hotchner, he's with the BAU"

"Behavior analysis unit?" JJ asked.

"Yes" Hotch eyed her. "You've heard of it?"

"I know a lot about it, your one of the best units in the whole FBI"

"If you pass the rest of your training, have you given any thought to what you want to specialist in?"

JJ nodded. "I wanna be a media liaison I want to help people and control the media. "

"When you finish, your training, give me a call" Hotch said handing her his card.

JJ nodded. "Thank you Agent Hotchner. "

/

"So how's my girl?" Will asked putting the phone to his ear.

JJ sighed. "Other than my whole body hurting, Pretty good, I think I got an offer today"

"Yeah where from?"

"The BAU!"

"Are you been serious?"

"Yeah, I mean I know I only want to Liaise, but I think he seemed pretty interested in speaking with me if I pass"

"When you pass babe"

JJ smiled. "I miss you"

"I miss you too, I can't wait to see you this weekend"

"I know, But We better go, we both got to get some sleep."

"Okay, I love you and we miss you"

"I miss my boys too, I just cant believe were both getting our dreams come true"

"Everything is working out, we just gotta give it time"

"That we do, I love you, now goodnight"

"Night babe"

Hanging up the phone, Will couldn't help but smile. he was Happy for his girlfriend, things were working out great for the both of them. And he knew they were all going to be just fine, wherever the next few weeks takes them. He would do whats the best for all three of them.

/

**So what did you think? I'm not too sure, so any ideas please give me them, thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**There's only going to be a couple more chapters to this story, cause I'm really out of ideas.**

**Chapter 21.**

Opening the door, JJ smiled widely, seeing Will and Henry, wrapping her arms around Will, she guided them into the room.

"There's my girl" Will said kissing her deeply.

JJ smiled. "And there's my boys"

"Mamma"

JJ smiled, picking Henry up. "You miss me?"

"Yeah"

JJ smiled kissing him, you can go play over there"

Watching as Henry went to play. JJ looked round at Will. "So.."

"Lets talk"

Sitting down, JJ sat right next to Will, holding his hand. "I think I have a real shot at getting onto the BAU team"

"You want this?"

"I really do"

Will nodded. "Then do everything ya can to make it happen"

"What about us , are family, what are we meant to do?"

"Right now, nothing" Will paused, moving her hair out of her eyes. "We deal with that later"

JJ smiled, "Lets just enjoy the next few days"

"That's all I want" Will smiled, kissing her deeply.

/

Zipping up Henry's hoodie, JJ watched as he ran off towards the round about.

"He's having fun" Will said wrapping his arms around JJ waist.

"He is, but I hope he's not too cold"

"Yeah, it's pretty chilly"

JJ smiled. "But it's a nice place right ?"

"JJ" Will sighed. "If it comes to it, were gonna be living here"

JJ looked round at Will.

"But..."

"I can be a cop anywhere, Henry can go to school anywhere" he paused. "You can only be in the FBI here"

JJ sighed. "You'd really do that?" she paused. "Move from all your family, for me to have the career I want"

"Yes, and when you get the job, we are doing it because, you deserve it. and We can still go visit everyone"

JJ sighed. "I love you"

"I love you too"

After tucking Henry in, Will joined JJ on the bed. "Ya know this a very cozy little place."

JJ smiled. "It is for now anyway"

Sitting behind her, Will started to rub her shoulders. "What you thinking about?"

"That all I want is you right now, and to stop thinking I'm going to fail"

Will smiled, kissing her neck. "I want you too" he said locking her hands with hers. "And you are not going to fail"

JJ smiled, leaning her head up towards Will's kissing him deeply.

/

**2 weeks later**

****JJ sat tapping her foot against the table,staring at her phone.

"Ya know you staring at it, gonna make it ring"

JJ looked round at Will. "Why haven't they called?"

"Cause, there probably calling everyone who didn't get it first and then they will call ya" Will said sitting next to her.

"You are so sure I got this aren't you?"

"I know you have" Will smiled kissing her.

As her phone started to ring, JJ pulled away.

"Jennifer Jareau"

"Miss Jareau, this is Agent Hotchner from the BAU"

"Yes sir"

"Congratulations agent, you got the job, "

"Thank you sir"

"First year you will be learning then your second year you will join us in the field, I will see you Monday Morning nine am in my office."

"Yes sir, thank you"

Hanging up, JJ turned to Will smiling widely. "Well, your looking at an official FBI agent"

Will smiled, wrapping his arms around her. !I'm proud of you"

"Thank you for never stop believing in me"

"I will never stop believing in you"

/

**What did you think?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay guys this is the final chapter. thanks for reading and the reviews never had so many on any of my stories, so glad you all enjoyed it, and hope you like my other stories and the ones that are coming soon. **

**Chapter 22.**

_Two years later_

"Henry get your coat we're going to be late"

"Coming mommy"

JJ waked back into the kitchen, pouring come coffee into a flask, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her, "Well good morning"

JJ smiled leaning back onto Will's chest. "Good morning how's my Detective doing?" JJ smiled, tilting her head feeling his lips, meet hers. "What you doing up?"

"I'm good and I thought i'd see you both off, before I get some sleep."

"How are the night shifts going?"

"So far" he paused. "Okay, but can't wait to be back on the normal shifts"

"I know, I'm sorry, I guess my schedule"

"Jay, it's fine, now get him to school, you go to work, pick a case and go find the unsub and save some lives"

JJ smiled kissing him again. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you"

"Mommy we go?"

"Coming little man" JJ grabbed her bags. "Say bye to Daddy"

"Bye daddy"

"By bud, see you later"

Entering the office, JJ said hello to everyone, before going to her office. she felt like she was finally part of the team, they all seemed to get along, putting her bags down, JJ took a large sip of her coffee, before going over the final files on her desk, after finally picking a case, JJ went to Hotch, knocking on his office door, she went inside.

"Sir, I've picked a case"

Hotch nodded taking the file. "Why this one?" Hotch said taking a look.

"Well, all Three victims, were normal everyday people, who were taken at early hours of the morning, there bodies found" she paused. "Days later, in public areas, there were violated and assaulted multiple times before having there gentles cut open" JJ took a breath.

"Get ready to present it to the team"

/

_Three days later._

JJ locked the door, dropping her bags down,she made her way upstairs, seeing there bedroom door, open,she could hear Will's heavy breathing, opening the door, JJ smiled seeing there boy sleeping, running a hand through his hair, JJ kissed his forehead. closing the door, she took a deep breath. entering there room. JJ closed the door, so it was still open a tiny bit, she quickly changed and climbed into bed next to Will.

Laying next to him, JJ kissed his cheek. "Will"

Opening his eyes, Will turned. "Hey your back"

JJ nodded, turning on the lamp.

"How was it?"

"Awful at first" she paused. "But then I got used to it"

Will nodded, sitting up. "And?"

"We saved a life and got the guy"

"Your happy"

"I'm saving people lives, there's not a better feeling than that"

Will smiled kissing her. "Well, you wanna know a secret"

JJ raised her brow.

"As soon as you sat next to me in class you saved me"

JJ looked at him.

"You made me find myself again, and believe that someone can truly love you for everything that you are"

JJ smiled, laying her head onto his chest." You and Henry are my world"

"And now all three of us are a package deal"

"Your my package deal"

"That we are" Will smiled kissing her deeply.

letting out a laugh JJ kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you"

"What you say we try making baby number two again?" Will said brushing her hair out of her face.

JJ bit her lip. "How can I say no to that"

Will smiled, rolling on top of her.

/

"Will you ready?"

"Yep, coming"

JJ smiled, putting her phone in her bag.

"You look great" Will kissed her cheek.

she gave him a little smile

"Hey" Will wrapped his arm around her, "Just cause the test was negative doesn't mean, we wont have another baby"

JJ smiled. "I know, I guess I'm just nervous"

"You've been working with them for a while now, it's about time I got a proper meeting them"

JJ smiled. "There going to love you, I like do"

"I hope not in the same way" Will winked at her.

Entering the bar, JJ saw the group sat at a table, walking over JJ held onto Will's hands.

"Evening"

"Ah, my little gumdrop you made it" Garcia said, standing up hugging JJ. "And this must be your handsome prince"

JJ smiled, looking round at Will. "Will Lamontgane, This is Penelope Garcia"

"Nice to meet ya"

"And an Accent" Pen smiled.

"This is everyone else, Emily, Hotch, Spencer, Morgan, Rossi"

"Its nice to meet you all"

"I know why she's been hiding you for the last couple of years"

JJ blushed. "Anyway who's up for a drink"

JJ sat with Emily and Pen, noticing Will seemed to be getting along with the guys

"So wait, he has a son but hes not yours?"

"He is mine, I'm just not his birth mother"

"Oh"

"We met in college we've been together ever since, he's always there for me" JJ smiled looking round at him.

"Your so smitten"

"I'm still young"

"Well he's a great guy, we all need to hang out more often."

/

Getting home, JJ kicked off her shoes, leaving them in the hallway, the couple walked into the living room, sitting down, Will pulled JJ into his lap.

"God I love you"

JJ blushed. "They loved you"

"What's not to love"

JJ laughed. "Lots of things actually"

Will pulled a funny face at her. "Very funny, but seriously. I'm glad your my girl"

"I am too, and I can't wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together, and have a bigger family."

"Whenever your ready I'm ready"

JJ smiled. "I'll always be ready" JJ smiled kissing him.

"Good, cause I can't wait to get this god damn dress of ya" Will smiled, unzipping the dress.

"Mamma"

JJ and Will took a deep breath, zipping back up her dress. "You okay bud?"

"Nightmare"

"Okay come here" JJ said picking him up. "Want to sleep in our bed?"

Henry nodded, laying his head onto her chest. taking him upstairs. Will checked everything was switched off and all the doors were locked. walking into the bedroom; He saw Henry laid on JJ's side curled up in a ball. After they both changed they cilmbed into bed, Will couldn't help but smile, as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and son as they slept. they were his world and he would never let them go. He was glad JJ took them as a package deal. He couldn't see himself without either of them.

**THE END**

**/**

**What did you think? good ending? I didn't know how else to end it**


End file.
